Revenge is Sweet
by StrangeThoughtsOfaBibliophilia
Summary: Kurt was tired of Blaine ignoring their obvious attraction to each other, especially after the Gap Attack. So he turned to his cousin for help. Her advice: sometimes revenge is sweet.
1. Here Comes Trouble!

_Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so I hope you all like it. If not, I completely understand. If there are any mistakes I am very sorry. I reread everything to make sure my spelling and grammar was good but I may have missed a few...or maybe a lot. Grammar was never my forte. So please read and review and let me know what you think. I promise not to take offense._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Glee no matter how much I wish I did._

Kurt was tired of Blaine ignoring his feelings and pretending they were friends when all he wanted was to be more than friends. He had hoped Blaine would miss him over the break and in turn fall in love with him but no such luck. So he turned to the only person he knew would give the best advice. He turned to his cousin Hayley.

When his mother had died, Hayley had taken over the role. When Burt freaked out because Kurt was sick it was Hayley who calmed him down and told him what to do. When Kurt realized he was gay, it was Hayley whom he told first and it was she who helped him come to terms with it and tell him it didn't change the fact that she loved him. If he was upset all he had to do was call Hayley and she would automatically make him feel better. And if he needed advice Hayley was the one to go to; she was always right.

Once the school day came to an end, Kurt rushed back to Lima to skype his cousin. He had texted her earlier in the day to let her know he needed her help. When he logged on he saw she was already on. Kurt smiled when Hayley came on screen.

Hayley had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes that seemed speckled with gold. She could have been considered gorgeous if she played up her beauty and dressed as fashionably as Kurt did. However, although Hayley had no problem speaking fashion with Kurt and buying him said expensive clothing, she bothered with none it for herself. Instead she wore faded skinny jeans, converse, a t-shirt and/or a baggy hoodie everywhere she went; even to work. Kurt had tried multiple times to change it but Hayley had brushed him off saying it wasn't for her.

"What's the problem Kurtsie?" Hayley asked. She was the only one who could get away with calling Kurt by such a childish name. Hell, she could get away with touching Kurt's hair even when he had styled it perfectly. No one else could. That just proved how important Hayley was to Kurt.

Kurt proceeded to outline everything to his cousin. In order for her to understand why he was even at Dalton, he had to start with Karofsky; something he didn't want her to know but knew she needed it in order to help him. Besides, Kurt had never been able to lie to Hayley. He always spoke the truth to her no matter how much he didn't want to. Hayley raised her eyebrow when Kurt described what had caused him to leave McKinley. Her eyes flashed gold when he told her about the forced kiss but didn't say anything. She listened to everything in silence until Kurt ended with what had happened on Valentine's Day. Kurt sat in silence as his cousin thought about all the information he had given her. Finally she began to question him.

"Are you absolutely sure Blaine is singing to you whenever he, well, sings? Except of course on Valentine's Day." Kurt nodded.

"I am positive. I mean, he would always look at me, especially when he sang the meaningful parts." Hayley pondered this. Kurt waited anxiously for his cousin to tell him he wasn't making it all up and that Blaine really did like him. Hayley sighed.

" Well I don't think you're making it up. I doubt even the most foolish fool in love would mistake that many encounters. That leaves me to conclude that he is indeed in love with you." Kurt cheered. "However I don't think he realizes that he loves you and will continue to treat or sorta treat you as a friend."

Kurt pouted. He didn't want that. "So what do I do?"

Hayley thought about it before a smile spread across her face. Kurt recognized it. It was the smile she got when she was up to no good. Uh oh thought Kurt.

"Kurt, if there is something I have learned in my twenty years of living, it is this. Sometimes revenge is sweet."

* * *

><p>Blaine was not happy. Kurt had been normal when break had ended and school started up again. But now that the first week back had ended, he realized that Kurt was constantly texting someone and he wasn't the only one to notice.<p>

"Who the heck is Kurt texting like his life depends upon it?" David asked. Blaine shrugged. He had no more of a clue than him.

"Well he needs to stop. He does it even during Warbler practice when he thinks no one is looking," Wes said. He was both curious and annoyed at whomever had the countertenor's attention like that. He nudged Blaine. "I think you should ask him who it is."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't."

"Sure you can. You're closer to him than us and I'm sure he won't mind telling you." Blaine sighed and nodded. Besides, he was curious as well. They walked over to the table Kurt was sitting at and sat down with their lunches. Kurt only glanced up to mutter a small greeting before going back to texting a reply to whomever he was talking to. They sat in silence for a moment; the only sound that of Kurt typing super fast on his keypad. Finally Blaine cleared his throat.

"Kurt, who is that you're texting like crazy?" Kurt held up a finger to shush him and continued to type. He typed a few more sentences then pressed send. Finally he put his phone down and looked over at Blaine.

"What did you say?" he asked. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Geez, man. You are completely out of it." Just then Kurt's phone went off signaling he had a text. David grabbed it before Kurt could.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kurt protested and attempted to snatch his phone back. But David ducked out of his reach and looked at the identity of the texter.

"Who's Everett?" he asked. The three boys watched as Kurt turned red. He snatched his phone from David's grip. "No one."

"It can't be no one or you wouldn't have blushed."

"I didn't blush."

"Yea you did. You turned a bright red."

"Wes! David! Just leave me alone. And I didn't blush." When Wes and David continued to pester him, Kurt turned to Blaine for help.

"Please make them shut up!" he begged of the older boy. Blaine looked at him and gave a little smile. "Actually I was wondering the same thing."

That caused Kurt stare at him in disbelief. Blaine just shrugged and waited for Kurt to say something. Finally Kurt just pulled out his phone and started to text the other person back.

"Hey. Stop texting the Everett dude and tell us who he is." David attempted to snatch the phone but Kurt was prepared for him this time and moved out of the way. He finished his text and sent it. Then he looked up at the three boys.

"If you must absolutely know Everett is a friend of my cousin, Hayley. I went to visit her over the break and meet him."

"Where does your cousin live?" Wes asked. Kurt sighed. They obviously weren't going to be satisfied with just that amount of information.

"Hayley lives in North Dakota." They only looked at him. Kurt shook his head and continued. "Everett and I already knew each other from all the times I visited Hayley. But in the recent years I have gotten to know him better especially this past break. We kinda just clicked and we've been talking ever since."

"That's it?" Wes said in disbelief. "You just clicked and that's why you text him like your life depends upon it?"

Kurt merely shrugged. But Blaine knew that wasn't just it. He didn't know what it was that told him so but he knew there was more. So he asked.

"That's not all is it. You said that in only recent years have you gotten to know him better. What do you mean?" Kurt sighed. They really weren't letting this topic go.

"Everett is gay. My cousin was the first person I came out to. So in order to help me, she talked to him and eventually it ended up with him talking to me directly. At first I thought it was joke about him being gay. I mean he looks and acts nothing like anything anyone would associate with someone who was gay. He's tall, 6'2'', and is on his school's soccer and swim team. He dresses like any other straight guy i know; jeans, converse and a t-shirt. He has girls falling at his feet over his really dreamy dark blue eyes and wavy black hair that makes you just wanna run your hands through it over and over..." Kurt had realized he was babbling and shut up. The three boys stared at him in shock. They hadn't needed for him to go into detail about the other boy's looks before they understood one thing: Kurt was crushing on him and crushing on him hard. Kurt nervously fixed his perfect hair.

"Um...anyway the point is that Everett helped me and we have become closer over the years." Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang. Kurt grabbed his stuff and darted out of the cafeteria leaving the three boys behind still stuck in shock.

Wes and David turned to Blaine. They knew Blaine was in love with Kurt but hadn't realized it himself...at least not yet. But if Kurt was crushing on someone else and no longer looking at Blaine like he was a god, they had a feeling Blaine would come to terms with his feelings really soon. Which wasn't a bad thing seeing as they had tried to make him realize it before. The bad part was that Kurt no longer seemed to be in love with Blaine and was more than willing to run off with this Everett guy.

They looked at each other. This was going to turn into one of those completely drama filled soap operas and not in a good way. They could just feel it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was starting to hate this guy named Everett and he hadn't even met the boy yet! Kurt was still texting him every minute of every hour of every day. Which wasn't just a problem for Warbler practice but a personal problem for Blaine as well. No matter where Kurt and he went to hang out, Kurt was constantly texting Everett. Blaine soon found himself repeating everyhing he said whenever he was with Kurt and it was pissing him off. Not just because he had to repeat everything (and he means everything) but because Kurt was no longer looking at him in the way he was use to. Gone were the sideways glances when he thought Blaine wasn't looking or the awestruck look he would get whenever Blaine sang. Hell, Kurt hardly looked at him at all! Blaine seriously just wanted to be able delete this Everett guy out of his and Kurt's life.<p>

I mean, come on! Who the hell did this Everett guy think he was to just waltz in and take Kurt away from him. Kurt belonged to him! Blaine thought furiously. Sure the dude had met Kurt first but he had fallen in love with Kurt first! Everett could just...

Blaine froze when he realized what he had just thought. He swallowed. Did he love Kurt? But he didn't even need to ask himself that question. His heart was already screaming yes at his mind. He swallowed again.

He was in love with Kurt. And Kurt was slipping away from him.

He jumped out of bed and headed for Wes and David's dorm room. The door was slighty open revealing the two boys playing Madden. Wes looked up as Blaine entered.

"What's up?" Blaine sighed and plopped down between his two best friends.

"Um...I kind of made a discovery." Wes and David looked at each other. They had a feeling of what was to come judging from their friend's face. "I...I'm in love with Kurt."

"Yes! Finally!" Blaine looked on in shock as his friends high-fived each other. This was their reaction to his big news? David shrugged when he saw Blaine's expression.

"We knew that already. Everyone knew it already. The only oblivious one was you. Hell, even Kurt knew to a certain extent." Wes nodded. Blaine gaped at them.

"But if Kurt sorta knew why would he practically ignore me now?"

"Because dude, you didn't know and never bothered to try to find out and he's probably tired of waiting for you. So now he's going for this Everett dude who by the way seems to be as interested in Kurt as Kurt is in him judging from the way they text each other," Wes explained. "It's as simple as that."

"But...but then what am I suppose to do?" Blaine cried. He hadn't wanted to lose Kurt when he had simply thought if him as a friend. Now that he knew he loved the younger boy, he really really didn't want to lose him.

"Well, your best bet is to serenade him and soon. It's what you're best at and Kurt seems to like the idea," David suggested. Wes nodded in agreement. "And like with Valentine's Day, the Warblers will help. After all, everyone will be happy that you guys are finally getting together."

* * *

><p>The plan was simple. After Warbler practice, Wes will call a emergency meeting. Then Thad would make sure Kurt was separated with his phone and Blaine would begin to serenade Kurt. The rest of the Warblers were so happy that this time Blaine would serenade the right person, they could barely contain excitement and the whole school including the teachers knew something was up. The only oblivious one was Kurt. He was too busy texting Everett to notice.<p>

Everything went perfectly the whole. Due to everyone's excitement, Warbler practice was even better than it usually was. But they should have known everything was going to well. Because right as Warbler practice ended Kurt's phone went off and he answered it before anyone could react. Blaine had a bad feeling when Kurt answered and in the next instand he was proven right.

The countertenor let out a high-pitched squeal and started jumping up and down.

"Are you serious?" he screamed into his phone. He listened to the reply and let out another squeal that had some of the Warblers flinching. "I'm on my way!"

"Wait! Kurt, we have an emergency meeting," Wes said.

"I know but this is important. My cousin just arrived at the airport in Limma and she brought friends! She needs me to pick them up," Kurt squealed as he grabbed his bag. Everyone in the room had a sinking feeling. Blaine swallowed and asked the question evryone wanted to know.

"Is this Everett guy among them?" There was no need for a reply. It was written all over Kurt's face.

"Yup!" he replied, bounding out of the room leaving the Warblers in shock.


	2. Both Success and Failure

_Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am terribly sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been so busy with college and work. Also my laptop recently just crashed and with it went all the chapters I had completed. *cry* I have one or two chapters written down (Gasp! Yes that's right. I actually used the outdated method of writing a story: paper) so those I have to re-type and try to make the same changes I had done before. So once again I am very sorry and FINALLY here is the next chapter. I have no idea how long I plan for this story to be but I hope you stick with me all the way._

_I'm sorry if there is any mistakes in grammar/spelling. I am rereading and editing it myself until I get a Beta.  
><em>

_Please read and review! I would really appreciate any suggestions.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Glee…unless buying the box-sets count._

When Finn arrived home from football practice he did a double take. The living room looked partially as if someone was moving in and partially as if a tornado had swept through. There were bags and tissue paper all over the floor and on the coffee table, their contents spilled out onto the couch. From what Finn could tell (thanks to Kurt and his obsession with fashion) they were probably expensive clothing and accessories, ranging from bags and hats to pants and shoes. There was a pile of brown boxes with some unopened bags sitting on top next to the T.V. At the bottom of the staircase was a pile of suitcases that looked like they had been dumped and forgotten.

As Finn stared at all the chaos (there was no way in hell Kurt would normally allow such a mess anywhere in the house) he heard voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. Moving to the kitchen doorway he peered inside. Sitting at the table was Kurt, Carole and a pretty brunette. They were flipping through some sort of magazines while chatting and eating what looked to be pita chips. Burt was at the counter drinking a can of beer with two black-haired boys that towered over him like Finn did whenever he stood next to his stepfather.

Finn blinked and just stared at the scene before him. Who on earth where these strangers? New neighbors? If so, what was with the suitcases and the mess in the living room? It was the pretty brunette at the table that spotted him. When Finn realized she was looking at him and met her stare, he found himself captivated by the most interesting pair of eyes he had ever seen (other than Kurt's of course). Her eyes seemed to keep shifting from brown to gold to a mixture of both that was equally weird yet beautiful. The brunette cocked her head and smiled at him. Without a single conscious thought Finn found himself grinning at the complete stranger as if he had met her before and they were friends.

Kurt turned to see who his cousin was smiling at with an amused glint in her eye.

"Finn!" he said in surprise. "You're home!"

Finn nodded. "Yeah...football practice just ended. Um...who are these people?"

The bigger of the two dark haired boys gave him a small smile while the brunette got up from the table and walked over, her hand stuck out for a handshake.

"You must be Finn Hudson, Kurt's new stepbrother. My name is Hayley Richter and I'm Kurt's cousin. The taller of the two boys over there is my boyfriend Emmett Monroe and the other is his little brother Everett. We came to visit Kurt and Uncle Burt. I hope you don't mind but we will be staying with you for a while." Finn shook her hand and stared at her and the two boys at the counter.

Hayley was tall for a girl, standing not that much shorter than Finn. If he had to guess he would say she was about 5'11''. She was dressed casually in a striped thermal top and black yoga pants. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and as far as he could tell, she wore no make-up. She was completely different from all the girls Finn knew, who were constantly making sure their hair and make-up was always picture perfect and their clothes always something pretty that showed off their assets. Emmett was tall; taller than Finn actually although not by much,maybe an inch or so. He leaned against the counter dressed in a thermal top with the sleeves rolled up and jeans that had some sort of stains on them, a beer in his hand. He appeared laid-back and easy-going but Finn wasn't so sure if he was; he could tell that the dark haired boy was quite muscular underneath his shirt. His hair was short and spiky; his eyes an electric blue. Everett was around the same height as Finn and whereas his brother was muscular and just plain huge, he was more leaner, his muscles not quite as obvious but there none the less. He came across as shy and quiet; his deep blue eyes glancing at Finn then looking away. His hair was a bit longer than his brother's and was more wavy then spiky.

Hayley gave Finn another smile as he continued to stare at the strangers in his house. She glanced at Kurt who shrugged.

"Well Finn I'm sure you saw the mess in the living room. It mostly belongs to Kurt but some is for Carole and Uncle Burt. There is of course some for you as well. You like Call of Duty?" Finn stared at his new found cousin and grinned.

"Like? I love Call of Duty! I could play that game forever!" Hayley laughed. "Well you're in luck. Emmett and Everett both play. I'm sure they will be glad to go with you and help you start playing on your present."

"Really? Awesome!" Finn disappeared into the living room, the brothers behind him. He couldn't wait to set up his new XBox and start playing. He completely forgot about the fact that he barely knew the people who would be staying with them. At the moment all he cared about was his presents. Hayley looked at Carole, Burt and Kurt and let out another laugh.

"Boys will be boys," she said with a grin. Kurt shrugged and smiled back at Hayley. He was so happy that his cousin was here. It was going to fun and amazing while his cousin was here.

* * *

><p>Blaine was mad. No, mad didn't even begin to cover how he felt. He was annoyed, irritated, worried and just plain pissed off. Blaine understood that while Kurt's cousin was in town he wouldn't be able to hang with Kurt as much as he liked. He understood that Kurt would want to spend as much time with his cousin and show her around. What he didn't understand or rather couldn't stand was that while in the presence of his cousin he was also in the presence of Blaine's rival; one boy named Everett.<p>

It had already been a week since Kurt's cousin had shown up and no one with exception of Finn and Carole had met her yet. Blaine had emailed Mercedes in hopes that she has seen them yet but no luck. The rest of the Warblers were just as curious as Blaine. Kurt couldn't stop gushing how amazing his cousin was and how awesome it was she was here. They also wanted to finally meet this Everett guy Kurt was fixated on.

As Friday rolled around Kurt decided it was the perfect chance to introduce his friends to his cousin. At the end of the Warbler meeting that day he stood before Wes could bang his gavel. Kurt cleared his throat. Wes looked at him.

"Would you like to say something Warbler Kurt?" Kurt nodded. "Very well. You have the floor."

"This Saturday, tomorrow, my family is having a barbeque. I invited my friends from McKinley and would like to extend the invite to all of you as well. My cousin is in town as you know and I would like to introduce all my friends to her." Kurt looked around the room. "So you guys are coming right?"

A murmur ran through the room. Wes banged his gavel for silence.

"Of course we are all coming. Right Blaine?" He turned to the junior. Blaine blinked and then nodded quickly when he realized what Wes has said. Kurt smiled. Saturday was going to be an interesting day.

Blaine was both excited an nervous for Saturday. He planned to not only check out his rival but to also woo Kurt and show him that he had finally realized his true feelings. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"Is all the food done?" Burt wanted to know. It was almost one o'clock and the guests were to be arriving any moment. Hayley turned to her uncle. "Yes. Carole just finished the macaroni pie. Kurt did the salad already and I'm putting the final touches on the strawberry shortcake. All we have to do left is actually start grilling the burgers and ribs."<p>

Just as Hayley handed her boyfriend the burgers to grill the doorbell rang. She looked at Kurt. Kurt swallowed. The show was about to start. The first to arrive was naturally the McKinley gang. They piled into the living room staring curiously at both the Monroe brothers, wondering which was Everett. Kurt didn't introduce them yet. He wanted to wait for the Dalton boys.

The burgers had finished and the ribs were just being thrown on the grill when the Dalton boys arrived. With their arrival everyone moved from the hallway into the living room where there was more space. When everyone had a drink in hand, Kurt clapped his hands loudly.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here and comfortable I would like to do some introductions." He cleared his throat and pointed at Hayley. "This is my cousin Hayley. To her right is her boyfriend Emmett. And to his right is his brother Everett."

From there Kurt went on to name all his friends as they all focused their attention on Everett. So this is Kurt's new crush huh, thought Mercedes. Santana looked him up and down. Yum! Hummel picked a sexy one, she thought. Maybe I can convert him to bi-sexual if not all the way.

Hayley raised her eyebrow at the obvious tension in the room and gave a little smile. It would seem the plan was working. She cleared her throat. "The food just came off the grill. Why don't we eat before having some fun?"

Everyone piled into the backyard. Their eyes widened at the food spread out on a table. There was two different types of potato salad, a grilled peach salad, Shepard's pie, burgers, hotdogs, ribs, homemade fries, macaroni and cheese, rice and beans, and vegetable kabobs.

"Whoa!" Puck said. "You went all out."

"That's how we do it in my family. If someone is throwing a party, you can expect to see a lot of food," Hayley replied with a laugh. "But make sure you leave room for dessert. We have ice cream, strawberry shortcake, lemon meringue pie and chocolate chip cookies."

With that, everyone found a place and dug in. At first it was a bit awkward but soon conversations were flowing smoothly. The New Directions and Warblers were forced to admit that not only was Kurt's cousin as cool as he said she was, but so were the Monroe boys. No one could find any major fault with Everett, not even Blaine (to his displeasure). Mercedes was still a bit worried about how fast Kurt had shifted his attention but had to admit that he had made a good choice. Everett seemed to like Kurt as well and had no problem with Kurt's very diva-like attitude. Instead, every time Kurt went into Diva mode over something, a small smile could be seen tugging at the corner of his mouth, as if he was amused.

Kurt paused in the middle of getting himself another drink and looked around. Finn, Puck, Sam, and a handful of the Dalton boys were talking with Everett about video games. Some more Dalton boys were hanging with Burt discussing cars. Hayley and Carole where lounging on lawn chairs exchanging recipes and cooking tips. Occasionally they joined into the girls' conversation about fashion and boys going on next to them. Emmett was with the rest of the Dalton boys having a mini football game. Kurt smiled at the sight. It was good to see his friends getting along with his extended family (which Emmett and Everett were because Kurt knew Emmett planned to propose to his cousin; he had helped pick out the perfect engagement ring). He moved over to his cousin and stepmother. Unbeknown to him Blaine was watching him from next to the football game with longing. Hayley looked up at Kurt's approach and raised an eyebrow.

"You ready for the next phase?" she asked. Kurt smirked and nodded. Carole smiled, thinking that they meant the next phase of party and not catching the double meaning. Kurt turned and called for attention. Everyone turned to look at him.

"So, since we are all singers the natural next step before dessert is to sing," Kurt said pursing his lips so as not to laugh and make everyone suspicious. Hayley took over seeing his expression. "Yes. Kurt has bragged to me about both groups so I'm looking forward to hearing you all sing. I also sing so I think I'm going to issue a challenge, especially aimed at Rachel and Mercedes. Loser or losers have to clean up outside when we are done."

"Challenge accepted," said Mercedes, all attitude. Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave a broad smile. She was going to own this. After all she was a star. The Dalton boys looked surprised at the challenge but they grinned in anticipation. They moved into the living room and Hayley set up the karaoke machine. Then she handed out booklets with all the possible songs; from Broadway to hip hop to the blues. She grabbed a microphone and tapped it to see if it worked. Satisfied, she turned to face everyone with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. "So who wants to go first?"

Rachel raced up front. Hayley handed her the microphone and took a seat on her boyfriend's lap. Rachel faced everyone and cleared her throat. "I will be singing a wonderful song from Wicked: Defying Gravity."

From there the microphone went to Puck who did a pretty good version of "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy. It then made its way through a few of the Dalton boys and both Mercedes and Artie. When Hayley thought enough people had went, she leaned toward Kurt and whispered into his ear. Kurt's eyes widened at her suggestion and then smirked. It was perfect. When Jeff finished his song, Kurt stood up.

"I would like to go next." Jeff handed him the microphone. With eyes all on him, Kurt put in the CD with the song he needed, knowing that everyone was wondering what he would sing (except Hayley of course). He turned to them and gave a semi-smile, semi-smirk. "I will be singing "Bang Bang Bang" by the one and only Selena Gomez."

**My new boy used to be a model**  
><strong> He looks way better than you<strong>  
><strong> He looks way better than you<strong>  
><strong> My new boy, gets it how to get me<strong>  
><strong> His love is deeper, you know<strong>  
><strong> He's a real keeper, you know<strong>

** Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**  
><strong> Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<strong>  
><strong> Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<strong>  
><strong> I thought your love was all that,<strong>  
><strong> Until I let him in<strong>

** You're gonna be the one (x4)**  
><strong> That's moping<strong>  
><strong> You're gonna be the one (x2)<strong>  
><strong> When I'm out having fun<strong>  
><strong> You're gonna be the one<strong>  
><strong> That's broken<strong>

Blaine's eyes widened at the lyrics. Oh my god, he thought. Kurt is talking about me.**  
><strong>

** My new boy knows the way I want it**  
><strong> He's got more swagger than you<strong>  
><strong> He's got more swagger than you do<strong>  
><strong> My new boy really likes to flaunt this<strong>  
><strong> He's not hiding me you know<strong>  
><strong> He's showing me off you know<strong>

** Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**  
><strong> Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<strong>  
><strong> Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<strong>  
><strong> I thought your love was all that,<strong>  
><strong> Until I let him in<strong>

**You're gonna be the one (x4)**  
><strong> That's moping<strong>  
><strong> You're gonna be the one (x2)<strong>  
><strong> When I'm out having fun<strong>  
><strong> You're gonna be the one<strong>  
><strong> That's broken<strong>

Blaine was upset. He already knew that Everett was perfect compared to him; he didn't need to be told this (especially not by the person he was in love with). And since when had he hidden Kurt's talent? Blaine grimaced with guilt when he remembered talking to Kurt on day and telling him to blend in. It was the same as telling Kurt to just get rid of anything that made him unique and...well...made him Kurt.**  
><strong>

** I hope you slip and fall and trip**  
><strong> All over my heart and just lay there alone<strong>  
><strong> Yeah, you got what you wanted<strong>  
><strong> On your hands and knees,<strong>  
><strong> Grasping for air, grasping for me<strong>  
><strong> Baby don't hold your breath<strong>  
><strong> I've moved on to the next<strong>

Blaine wanted to burst into tears at the last two lines. Had Kurt truly moved on? Did Blaine no longer have a chance?**  
><strong>

** Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**  
><strong> Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<strong>  
><strong> Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<strong>  
><strong> I thought your love was all that,<strong>  
><strong> Until I let him in<strong>

** You're gonna be the one (x4)**  
><strong> That's moping<strong>  
><strong> You're gonna be the one (x2)<strong>  
><strong> When I'm out having fun<strong>  
><strong> You're gonna be the one<strong>  
><strong> That's broken<strong>

** Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**  
><strong> Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<strong>  
><strong> Bang, bang, bang, this time I win<strong>  
><strong> I thought your love was all that,<strong>  
><strong> Until I let him in<strong>

Everyone gaped at him when he was finished. They had no doubts in their minds who that was directed at. Or at least they thought so until Hayley clapped and spoke. "Yay! I love that song and I knew it would fit with your vocals."

Kurt smiled acknowledging she was only saying that to spare everyone the awkwardness of knowing who the song was about. He handed the microphone to her. "It's your turn my dear cousin. Time to show off your impressive vocals."

Hayley grinned at him. "Okay. I'm going to need some female back-up singers."

Rachel immediately volunteered her services and so did Mercedes. So did Brittney and Santana. Hayley looked at her back-up singers and gave a little smile. "I will be singing "Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera."

**(Do your thang honey)**

**I could feel it from the start**  
><strong>Couldn't stand to be apart<strong>  
><strong>Something ?bout you caught my eye<strong>  
><strong>Something moved me deep inside<strong>

**I don't know what you did boy but you had it**  
><strong>And I've been hooked ever since<strong>

**I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends**  
><strong>Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense<strong>  
><strong>That every time I see you everything starts making sense<strong>

**(Do your thang honey)**

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**  
><strong>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<strong>  
><strong>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon<strong>  
><strong>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<strong>

**Ain't no other man, it's true**  
><strong>Ain't no other man but you<strong>

**Never thought I'd be alright, no no no**  
><strong>Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>You're the light that I needed<strong>

**You got what I want boy and I want it**  
><strong>So keep on givin' it up<strong>

**So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends**  
><strong>And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense<strong>  
><strong>Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's<strong>  
><strong>Oh whoaa<strong>  
><strong>Whoaaaa<strong>

Everyone stared in shock at Hayley. They had expected her to be good (she was Kurt's cousin after all) but they hadn't expected THIS good. She sounded almost exactly like Christina, easily overpowering her back-up singers.

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**  
><strong>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<strong>  
><strong>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon<strong>  
><strong>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<strong>

**Ain't no other man, it's true**  
><strong>Ain't no other man but you<strong>

**(Break it down now)**

**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other**  
><strong>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover<strong>  
><strong>Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other<strong>  
><strong>Ain't no other man but you<strong>  
><strong>Ohh<strong>

**You are there when I'm a mess  
>Talk me down from every ledge<br>Give me strength, boy you're the best  
>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<strong>

Now everyone's jaws hit the floor including Rachel and Mercedes. Oh my God, thought Mercedes. She belted out that note better than I can. Rachel literally flushed. She was not used to being overpowered and certainly not being bested. Unfortunately for both, the song wasn't over yet.

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**  
><strong>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<strong>  
><strong>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon<strong>  
><strong>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<strong>

**Ain't no other man, it's true**  
><strong>Ain't no other man but you<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm telling you<strong>  
><strong>Said ain't no other man but you!<strong>  
><strong>Whoaa, yeah-eh-eh-eh<strong>

At this point the room was silent. During the other performances there had been light banter but now there was dead silence; everyone speechless. Rachel swallowed...hard. She knew she was good (she planned to be a star someday) but Hayley was by far better. Rachel could only be thankful that Hayley was no longer in high school. If she had been and had transferred to McKinley to be closer to Kurt, Rachel knew she could kiss her position as female lead good-bye. Hell, they could kiss Nationals good-bye if they had to compete with that voice. Mercedes honestly didn't know what to say. She knew there were few that could belt out a note like that and had considered herself one of the best of those few. Now she learned that she certainly wasn't the best; Hayley was. And if she hoped to be able to hit a note like that, she was going to need to practice and find someone willing to teach her.**  
><strong>

(Santana and Brittney)  
><strong>Ain't no other man can stand up next to you<strong>  
><strong>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<strong>  
><strong>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon<strong>  
><strong>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<strong>

**Ain't no other man, it's true**  
><strong>Ain't no other man but you<strong>

(Hayley at the same time as Santana and Brittney)  
><strong>What you do<br>Oh..yeah  
>Baby, baby, baby<br>Nooo**

**Yeah...oh  
>Don't you know?<br>Ohhh**

Hayley gave a little bow. Slowly, everyone regained control of their bodies and clapped. Hayley grinned and switched off the microphone.

"It's gotten kind of late. If you boys from Dalton don't leave now you'll get in trouble for coming back to dorms at such an hour. Carole can pack desserts for you in containers. So instead of choosing winners and losers, why don't we all just help clean up?" Everyone agreed and went about straightening the living room back up. Some of them went outside and brought in the dishes or cleaned up the garbage. Others began to pack up the things they brought back into their cars.

When they finished everyone gathered onto the front lawn to hug each other good-bye. Hayley gave each of Kurt's friends a kiss on the cheek. The Dalton boys piled into the cars and started the two hour drive back to Dalton Academy. Wes and David kept glancing in the rear view mirror at Blaine. He was being unnaturally quite.

"Blaine...are you alright?" David asked hesitantly. There was no answer. Blaine was not alright. In fact, he was miserable. Kurt had practically ignored him the whole party. He had moved back and forth from each group but had never stayed and had a nice talk with Blaine like they always did. Blaine was seriously doubting he was going to ever win Kurt back. The more the party had went on, the more he had learned about the other boy, the more he had realized that Everett was freaking perfect. The chances of Kurt and Everett getting together was getting higher and higher while Blaine's chances just grew slimmer. Blaine was depressed. His original plan for Saturday had been smashed to pieces and now he had no idea what to do.

_I must admit that I took the name Emmett from Twilight (Don't hate me please!) and based his personality on said character. When I started writing this my mind kind of just was like Emmett would be the perfect older brother for Everett. I mean, he's big, probably very protective, easy-going and just seems like the kind of older brother that is just as huggable (Is this even a word? My computer tells me it's not.) as he is fierce. (Or maybe the huggable part should only apply to girls. I'm a little sister so that's how my older brother appears. I don't know if it's the same for little brothers.) However, this Emmett is more peaceful than the one from Twilight. He prefers to settle things without the use of violence despite his appearance. Hayley is a bit more of the impulsive one (or I plan to make her that way).  
><em>


End file.
